Sky Island
This shows why the sky island plays a very important role as well as a very unfair advantage in the storyline. Origins The sky island was made to represent as heaven when Ponroy started collecting the souls of the dead and for death to transfer those souls into this haven. The place nevers gets overcrowded as its said that once you are on the island itself, it grows bigger than before to fit everyone that had died on it before they are to move on to their new lives. The tree of beginning is found on the island as it brings the dead back to life and carries them to the next life however with the recent involvement of the goddess being the deity of a dragonic species. The tree has become a source of respawn point for these creatures and made lives nothing more than but a video game for them. The celtasians sees everything around them as if its a game, when they die, each one of them has a countdown limit of an hour waiting before they are respawned back into Atlamis to continue what they were doing. However there is a catch for obvious reasons. Once they die, they will lose everything they have or seemingly drop all of it. Memories and experiences are all's that is left. This is how in most wars, this species have won as they come back endlessly striking their foes with numbers and endless possibilities by learning from their mistakes and achieving something better for the next battles. During the sky island expedition, the celtasians have also been using the souls as a mean of training if the souls they talk to allowed them to fight them to be trained. Yes they can speak to the dead by using the devices around their arms or hooves. Purpose The sky island has one purpose, follow Ponroy around wherever she may be even if it means that it is not allowed within the world's presence however it will remain close enough for Ponrroy to notice. It is alive and has its own way to think, see, hear and taste. The giant tree is its mind, the heart is within the soil of the crust, the eyes are its glow features and its taste is the natural greenary that grew there. If the island was taken into a play, it has many major regions. The castle, the shrine, the town, silverlake, mushroom forest, cavernous heart, palas forest, clover fields and peaks of the pilgrim. The island has three functions of how it responds, when threatened its glow and aura turns red as it becomes very hostile towards the outside or towards the living and fending them off the island if they are not invited by lunging giant spikey vines towards their locations. If the glow and aura is blue means that it is at peace while remaining to be at full alert and if its at green or yellow, it means that its recognizes danger and could navigate itself into an alternate reality.